cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow The Hedgehog (Fantasy Version)
NOTE: ''This article is about the REAL Shadow The Hedgehog, NOT the ACWL one. If you want the ACWL Shadow, go to this link: http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow. Thanks'' Shadow The Hedgehog is a fictional character created by SEGA for its Sonic The Hedgehog franchise. Shadow is also a professional wrestler formerly signed to A.W.A.C.. Shadow first debuted in 2007 (In The Future) and has garnered attention is one of, if not, the best in A.W.A.C.. As of 2014 (On YouTube), he is an 12-time A.W.A.C. World Champion, retired and no longer with the company. A.W.A.C. (2013 - 2014) Shadow's first A.W.A.C. appearance on YouTube was at A.W.A.C. In Your House: Yes or Yes, teaming up withDolph Ziggler, and Amy Rose in their corner, successfully defeating Team Hell No (Kane & Daniel Bryan). After that, on Anarchy episode #3, Shadow was being interviewed by Jimmy Hart. He mentioned that Dolph Ziggler suffered a broken neck and bruised ribs. Ziggler suffered the injuries during the EWWE Crash & Burn CPV (The main event was a "Crash Course" match between World Champion Undertaker, Justin Alex 2.0 and A.W.A.C. representatives Dolph Ziggler and Christian). Shadow vowed revenge on The Undertaker and Christian (Since Christian was in the match, he held partially responsible for Ziggler's injuries). Later that night, a match was made between the two. Shadow defeated Christian by disqualification after Christian hit him with a steel chair. Christian then immediately attacked Shadow, hitting him with the steel steps and even laying him out with the Impaler on the announce table. After that, at the Royal Crumble, Shadow defeated Christian and Chris Jericho in a handicap match to gain a spot in the Crumble Match. Shadow was the third-to-last man eliminated, and was eliminated by the debuting Cell, who went on the win the match and was guaranteed a spot in the Anarchy Rulz main event. On Anarchy Episode 10, Cell put his main event spot on the line against Shadow in an Ironman Match. Shadow managed to beat Cell and therefore went on to main event Anarchy Rulz. At Anarchy Rulz, Shadow defeated Azkadellia to capture his 12th World Heavyweight Title. On Anarchy Episode 13 the following night, he then vacated the title and announced his retirement. As of April 7th 2014, Shadow is a free agent and is no longer in A.W.A.C.. Personal Life, Trivia *Shadow is currently married to Amy Rose. *Since his debut in 2007, Shadow has been the leader of five different factions (SEGA-Generation X, Ultimate Ministry, Ultimate BLKOUT, Triple X and Dimension X). His time in Vicious & Delicious marks the sixth time he has been the leader of a faction. *Shadow is an avid gamer. Some of his favourite games include GoldenEye 007 for the Nintendo 64 and I-Ninja for the Nintendo Gamecube. *Shadow personally hates everything ACWL. *Shadow mainly likes metal and hardcore rock. *Shadow The Hedgehog has unofficially dubbed Knuckles as a "loose cannon", and the "Brian Pillman of Sega-X". This could be because of his serious and grumpy attitude, or his unpedictability that makes him particularly reckless. *Amy Rose, at one point, cheated on Shadow with her ex-boyfriend Sonic. A.W.A.C. transferred this real-life incident into a storyline, but Shadow was unhappy with this decision and attack Sonic numerous times. This lead to Shadow being released from A.W.A.C.. After about three months away from the company, Shadow was re-signed. Shadow and Amy have since then patched things up and are currently married. In Wrestling Finishers *The Ultimate Pedigree (Pedigree) *Life-Formation (Modified Burning Hammer) *Black Arms Vice Grip (Anaconda Vice) Signature Moves *Pele Kick *Enzugiri *Spinning Wheel Kick *Tope Con Shadow (Tope Con Hilo) *Spinning Spinebuster *Tornado DDT *The Ultimate Power (Twist Of Fate, sometimes Reverse Twist Of Fate) *Spear *Diving Moonsault *Powerbomb transitioned into a Facebuster *Running Clothesline *Shadow-Shooter (Sharpshooter) *Randy Orton-Style Backbreaker Nicknames *The Ultimate Lifeform *Shaddie-Baby (By Rouge and/or Amy) *Ultimate Faker (By Sonic) *The Black Sonic *Emo (Jokingly By Sonic) Managers *Amy Rose *Tails *Knuckles *Espio *Cammy Entrance Themes *Crush 40 - "I Am All Of Me" (Singles theme, also used as part of SEGA-X, Dimension X and Ultimate BLKOUT) *The DX Band - "Are You Ready?" (Used as part of SEGA-Generation X) *Run DMC - "The Kings" (Used as part of SEGA Generation X) *Peter Bursurker - "Corporate Ministry (V2)" (Used as part of Ultimate Ministry) *Dale Oliver - "XXX Gonna Give It" (Used as part of Triple X) *Powerman 5000 - "Almost Dead" (Uses still to the present day) Championships And Accomplishments Anarchy Wrestling Association of CAW *A.W.A.C. World Championship (needs realistic answer) *A.W.A.C. World Tag Team Championship (3 Times) (2 Times With Jack Evans, 1 Time With Ichigo Kurosaki) *A.W.A.C. Hardcore Championship (4 Times) *A.W.A.C. Slammy Award for "Best Couple" (With Amy Rose) *A.W.A.C. Slammy Award for "Best Faction" (With SEGA-Generation X) *A.W.A.C. Slammy Award for "Best Wrestler" Category:Shitty CAW Wiki page Category:Multiverse Characters